


I won't leave you

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean had a big fight cause Sam was leaving for college</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't leave you

the prompt on tumblr is [here](http://oohcrowley.tumblr.com/post/91644001056/more-you-have-no-right-to-be-mad-dean-sam).

“You have no right to be mad, Dean!” Sam is outraged. “It’s my life, my decision. I don’t want this life anymore that Dad has put upon us. I want to go to collage. I want to make something out of my life,” he shouts, runs into the bedroom and slams the door behind him.

“Sam!” Dean shouts back and bangs his fist against the bedroom door a few times and yells his brothers name some more before his voice cracks, drowned by heavy sobs. His body is trembling, tears are welling up I his eyes and he falls to his knees, crying and sobbing.

The thought that Sam is going to leave him, it’s too much to bear for him. He can’t imagine a life without Sam. It has always been the two of them. Sam and Dean together.

Sam has thrown himself face down on the bed, angry and sad. He hates to fight with Dean and he is angry that his brother doesn’t understand why he has to leave. It actually haven’t been an easy decision. Sam had never really been away from his father and Dean. Dean has always been there, has always been there for him and Sam loves his brother more than anything.

After a minute when he has calmed down a little he hears Dean cry outside the bedroom. Sam runs out, pulls his older brother up and can’t hold his own tears back anymore. He wraps his arms around Dean, cradles his head as he whispers, “I’m sorry Dean.” He sobs. “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

Dean tilts his head up slightly, looking at his brother, cheeks wet from stinging salty tears.  Sam holds Dean’s face, wiping the wet strains away with the pads of his thumbs. Then their lips meet, Sam tastes salt, but Deans lips are pressed soft against his. They kiss and it’s a promise.


End file.
